


春日の猫

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*前篇是《他和他的猫》*在最冷的夜开最热的车





	春日の猫

“博洋还能撑住吗？”

锁屏上突然跳出这么一句话，金博洋努力抬起眼皮看了一眼，微微点头。

“再稍微忍一下，很快就到了。”

金博洋连点头的力气都没有了，他靠在车窗上，用尽最后一丝自制力来撑住自己的腰，好让自己不必随着行驶时的震动而软倒在地上。他只觉得每一寸皮肤都像被火燎过一样发烫，汗水早已湿透了他的衬衣，后穴不断涌出的黏液甚至把内裤都濡湿了，非得狠狠咬着嘴唇才能不呻吟出声。

班车总算停下了，羽生忍到车上的人走得差不多了才冲过来扶他，金博洋用力地压了压头上的帽子遮住自己绯红的脸，把自己的重心移到羽生身上，搭着羽生的他一步步往宿舍走。

羽生结弦能够感觉到身边传来的高温以及博洋虚浮的脚步，若不是怕被人看出脸色不对而拦下，脸上那勉强的笑容都难以维持，即便如此，还是把准备过来打个招呼的车俊焕吓得转了个方向。

转弯，楼梯。

房间为什么这么远？金博洋几乎是被羽生拖着在往前移动。

拐角，走廊。

金博洋已经开始发抖了，他宽松的外套下有什么在蠢蠢欲动。

总算来到自己的房间门口，羽生松了口气，将在手掌心里已经压出印痕的钥匙送了出去。

“呜……”

门还没关稳，金博洋就软软地靠着墙滑了下去，羽生伸脚加快了门的自由运动，抓着金博洋的衣服向上一提，把他按在门关就吻了上去。外套的拉链不知道什么时候被扯开了，衣料落地的同时一条金色的猫尾巴委委屈屈地缠上了羽生的腰，而紧扣在头上的鸭舌帽也被扔远，一整天都被迫伏在头发上的猫耳在羽生的手掌心里惹人怜爱地颤抖着。

“没事的博洋，已经到家了，没关系……”

伴随着“啧啧”的水声，羽生在唇舌间含糊地安慰着急切渴求他的小猫咪，按着他的后脖颈好让他平静下来。猫的舌头上长有倒刺，博洋的要软一些，吻起来总是像小勾子一样缠着他不肯回头，而他也确实不愿放过自己的小朋友。金博洋搂住羽生的脖子，发出满足的轻叹声，尾巴还不知餍足地在羽生的身上蹭来蹭去。羽生轻轻抚摸着他的耳朵，可爱的猫耳在手掌心中敏感地转动着，感觉到博洋皮肤上的温度慢慢降下去，身上也抖得不那么厉害了，便试探着放开了他软软的舌头，有一下没一下地亲吻他的唇。

“感觉好点了吗？”

博洋红着脸点头，因为自己被生理因素控制而主动求欢而不好意思，羽生知道他向来害羞，这几天两人的关系进展得又有些太快，便不再说话，安抚着他毛茸茸的耳朵，等待他恢复过来。

金博洋埋头在他怀里，紧紧抓着他的前襟，只有猫尾在他的眼前摇摆，羽生苦恼了一会儿，还是试探着提议：“去床上吗？”

感觉到怀里的身体微微一抖，羽生连忙拍了拍他的背，等了一会儿，那条尾巴才轻轻地在他身上拍打了一下，怀中探出一张红彤彤的小脸，声音软软地“嗯”了一下。

 

要问为什么几天前这两人还是毫无自觉地顶着朋友头衔把全俱乐部的人都腻了个遍，今天就已经亲着亲着准备到床上去了，还得把时间拨回几天前。

自从金博洋变成猫后，就经常半夜眯到羽生结弦的床上，以至于大家早上起来看见金博洋房间大开着门都见怪不怪了。

前天晚上羽生结弦做梦做到一半，正儿八经的勇者斗恶龙突然变成了岩浆怪物大逃亡，被怪物追到火山口的他一个激灵就醒了过来，还没来得及喘口气，就感觉到被子那一端传来惊人的高温，一同传来的，还有隐忍的喘息声。

羽生赶紧掀开被子，果然，金博洋把自己抱成了一团，正浑身颤抖地蜷在被子里。

“博洋？”

他以为金博洋做噩梦了，连忙推了推他，却看见一双噙着泪水的眸子望了过来，金博洋咬着自己的尾巴尖，憋得脸都红了。

羽生结弦吓了一跳，他从没见过金博洋这个样子，手忙脚乱地先把他的尾巴解救出来，就听到金博洋小小声地说：“我……我难受。”

你最好的朋友在你的床上满脸通红浑身发抖地对你说他难受，你会怎么办？

羽生的第一反应就是去找医生，然而人刚从床上冲下去，就被金博洋抓住了手腕。他的小朋友窝在被子里拼命摇头：“不是不是不是那种，是……”他又急切又羞耻，本来就是个不善于表达自己的内敛性子，再加上遇到的是这种不好说出口的事，耳朵都一起发力，探来探去就是不敢对着羽生结弦。

但羽生结弦是什么人，刚才不过是因为突然被吓到了，这会冷静下来瞧着金博洋的样子，又看了一眼他被子没能遮住的下半身，盯着那双猫耳朵发了一会儿呆，自己就清楚了个七八成。他犹豫了一下，重新坐上床，怕金博洋尴尬还凑近了他的猫耳朵，轻轻地说：“难不成博洋是……猫的发情期吗？”

青年说话时的气流拂过金博洋敏感的耳朵，那种过电一般的触感弄得他腰都软了，然而小家伙更为羽生口中那几个字而感到不好意思，因此只能死死盯着被子，点了点头。

羽生再怎么聪明也没遇到过这种情况，又担心这事宣扬开会影响博洋的参赛资格，只能先把博洋搂在怀里轻拍着安慰，空着手在手机上努力查找相关的资料。

虽然金博洋只是部分猫化，然而来势汹涌的发情期明显不是靠忍就能度过的，他窝在羽生的怀里努力保持清醒，但还是渐渐地就被满溢的情潮吞没了。他仰起脸看着羽生结弦认真地点手机，在屏幕光亮下皱起眉头的严肃样子让他想起羽生赛场上势不可挡的神情，只觉得自己移不开眼。

羽生结弦查了半天，猫主子对于猫咪的发情期的处理方法似乎只有等着过去或是找其他猫咪来交配，可是这两种方法似乎在现在都对结束博洋的痛苦而无济于事，正当他翻找论坛回帖时，突然感觉到自己脖颈上有什么毛茸茸在蹭来蹭去。

他迟疑地低下头，看见金博洋咬着唇叫他的名字：“羽生……我难受……”

金博洋勉强说出几个字又吞咽了下去，低着头任由理智和情欲互相撕咬，将他分成两半。陌生的感觉席卷着他，被恐惧和痛苦包围起来，他只能抓住自己在这世界里唯一信任的人，吐露出自己的心声来。

羽生心疼得不得了，抱在怀里又拍又哄的，然而面对这样的金博洋又不知怎么才好，只能手足无措地安慰他。

突然，脸上滑过一个湿湿软软的触感，像是春天里新开的樱花擦过脸颊一般，羽生楞了一下，已经有些糊涂的金博洋便追着一边叫他的名字一边又亲了两下。

缓缓低下头，羽生结弦看着金博洋，他的朋友，他的对手，他的师弟，他在心中默默喜欢了这么多年却一直未能说出口的人，如今正浑身发软地倒在他怀里，用那比蜜糖还甜的声音叫着他的名字，用那比花瓣还软的唇亲吻着他的脸。

羽生轻轻抚摸着他的尾巴，猫咪身上最敏感的部位此刻正信赖地向他展开了自己，这是无声的邀约。

他低头吻住了金博洋。

最开始只是唇与唇缓慢的摩擦，直到小猫的唇边溢出软乎乎的哼声，勾得羽生挑开他的唇缠住那条灵巧的小舌头。博洋比他最旖旎的梦里想象过的还要美味一千倍，羽生一边吻他，一边奇怪自己以前为什么能忍这么久。金博洋奇妙地在这亲密接触中平静了下来，尾巴在被子上拍打了两下，乖乖地被羽生按到在枕头上，闭着眼搂住身上人的肩膀。

羽生餍足地在他的口腔中转了一圈，绕着那颗他平日里宠爱的小虎牙好好厮磨了一会儿，便带着他的胜利品回到了自己的领地。金博洋明显还不太熟练，试探着去舔羽生的上颚，柔软的倒刺带来的奇妙触感让羽生将怀里的人抱得更紧了一些。大约的确是被亲的很舒服了，金博洋迷迷糊糊地在唇齿之间“喵”了好几声，本来就对猫咪博洋毫无抵抗力的羽生听到他那柔软的叫声觉得自己仿佛都被点燃了。

因为尾巴的缘故，金博洋最近的睡衣是一件特别柔软宽大的T恤，如今反而方便了羽生。他顺着金博洋漂亮的腿弯慢慢抚摸上去，光滑的皮肤下是能跳出他最爱四周的有力的肌肉，羽生在大腿根出流连了一下，金博洋的尾巴便敏感地绕上他的手腕，双腿也不自觉并拢在他的手上轻轻蹭了起来。

顺着尾巴的引导，羽生摸到了金博洋的尾骨，白到耀眼的肌肤上像是开了一朵小小的花般绽放出浅金色的绒毛，那条柔软又乖巧的尾巴就诞生于此。羽生顺着摸到尾根——引来金博洋在他口腔里的小小喘息——接着合拢双指轻轻碾揉了一下。

“啊……”

金博洋无法克制的呻吟出声，而羽生也飞快地结束了这个吻，从他的身上离开。

情潮被压制后的理性回复，金博洋睁着朦胧的眸子顺着羽生的动作看过去，两秒钟之后，他面色爆红地抓住被子把自己的脸捂起来。

“咳，”羽生也扯过一半被子包裹住自己，“博洋现在感觉还好吗？”

被子堆沉默了一会儿，微微点头。

看来适当的亲密行为能够暂时缓解这种症状，羽生和金博洋同时松了口气。

而不幸的是，发情期的抗药性看起来不低，接下来的几天，他们都发现拥抱和亲吻能够给金博洋带来的清醒时间越来越短。今天金博洋从他的怀里离开还不到一小时，就觉得双腿发软，更糟糕的是，他感觉那个不可言说的地方已经在自己分泌黏液了，仿佛在为之后会发生的事做准备一样。

没办法了。

 

金博洋赤裸着趴在床上，或者说他以为自己只是普普通通地趴在床上，然而把自己的脸埋在枕头里的小家伙并不知道，因为发情期的渴求，他的身体已经不自觉地摆出了一个极为适合性交的姿势。羽生刚从浴室里出来，就看见他的小猫咪跪伏在床上，那曲线诱人的臀部正高高翘起，浅金的尾巴被后穴不断溢出的透明黏液打湿，乖乖地贴着大腿垂下来。

哦，很好，不仅是避孕套，连润滑剂都白买了。

感觉到身边的床铺下压了一点，金博洋下意识抖了一下，这几天他和羽生的关系简直是呈三级跳的模式，两天前才刚刚确立关系，今天就要……就要……

即便没有看到脸，羽生也能看到他紧绷的肌肉，清楚小家伙一向的害羞，他先摸了摸金博洋的头发，稍稍用力把他翻过来，尽可能温柔地亲吻他，缓解他的不安。

熟悉的触碰，熟悉的温度，熟悉的气息，金博洋窝在羽生的怀里慢慢放松自己，感觉像是被泡在温水中，十分的安心。

然而渐渐的，这种安心就变得有些不足了，金博洋追逐着羽生的舌头，不自觉地将吻的温度上升。他想要的不是这种太过温和的亲吻，他想要更加激烈，更加能够充满他的东西，他想要彻底拥有羽生结弦这个人。

感觉到金博洋的体温再一次上升，羽生咬了咬他的唇，让他重新趴回床上，伸出一根手指试探进后穴。陌生的触感让金博洋不自觉地在枕头上蹭了蹭，然而感觉比他在网上查到的要好一点，或许是因为身体渴求太久的缘故，才伸进去两个指节，肠肉就迫不及待地缠了上去，娇嫩的内壁在羽生指尖的茧子上呻吟着缠绵。

“可以吗，天天？”

指尖传来太过美妙的触感，羽生甚至不敢想象待会自己进入后会是怎样的滋味，他僵硬地移开眼神，深怕再停留一秒，自己就会不顾金博洋的感受而把他按在身下狠狠操弄。

听到羽生有些沙哑的声音，金博洋也感受到身体似乎对于一根手指还不够满足，分泌出了更多的黏液，他闷闷地嗯了一声，接着便感觉到另一根手指迫不及待地塞了进来，然后是第三只。羽生的手指在肠壁上摸索着，或温柔或急切地抚过每一寸肌肤，引出金博洋小声的呻吟。

“喵！”

突然，一阵强烈的快感淹没了他，金博洋难以忍受地叫出了声，甚至连尾巴都翘了起来，他不自觉地侧过头，急切地看向羽生结弦。

“那里……那里……”

羽生咬住送到自己面前的尾巴，手指慢慢在那一块碾磨着，看着他的小猫咪眼角发红地喘息，就连跪着的双腿都开始微微颤抖。金博洋的性器高高翘起，尖端已经湿润着，羽生微眯了眼，将尾巴缠到金博洋无人安慰的性器上，接着伸手包裹住慢慢揉捏起来，同时手指也毫不留情地刺激着腺沟。

“羽生，等一下……羽生！”

金博洋几乎是在哀求了，尾巴上的绒毛不断刺激到敏感的性器，甚至还有一两次碰到了沟口，而后穴的快感更让他难以忍受，尤其想到正这样触碰着他的是羽生结弦，那无法言说的感受推着他几乎是喊着羽生的名字射了出来。

看着尾巴上残留的白浊，和已经无力地软倒在床铺上的猫咪，羽生慢慢抽回了手指，感觉到高潮时深处涌出来的液体，他伸手按在金博洋的腹部，将他的下半身微微抬起后，将自己忍耐多时的性器送了进去。

和微凉的手指不同，灼热又粗大的性器几乎将他柔软又脆弱的肠道撑破，金博洋还没从刚才的高潮中反应过来，敏感的内壁就在贪婪地吞食羽生的阴茎了，粘稠的液体一股股地喷在上面，帮他润滑。然而即便如此，太过紧致的肠道和不断吮吸着他的肠肉还是阻拦着他的动作，羽生慢慢推进自己，几乎要被金博洋甜美的滋味点燃。

终于连根进入，金博洋被撑得话都说不出来，只能张着小嘴努力喘息，却被接下来的冲撞逼得连呼吸都忘记了，只剩下断断续续的言语。

“太，太深了……羽生，不要……”

羽生掌握着他纤细的腰肢，下身毫不留情地一次次连根捣入又彻底拔出，每一次都用力挤开拥上来的软肉，狠狠压过他敏感的前列腺，将自己送入最深处。连番的冲撞让囊袋无情地拍打在金博洋漂亮的屁股上，雪白的皮肤上晕红一片，羽生结弦慢下动作，稍微用力掰开平日里紧合的臀瓣，看着自己粗长的性器在粉红的穴口出入着。体液和精液混杂在一起被羽生的动作带出肠道，顺着金博洋的大腿内侧缓缓流下，因为太过黏腻，甚至还坠在皮肤上，牵连出暧昧的细丝。

他从温暖的肠道里抽出分身，伏身在金博洋线条明朗的脊背上，轻轻咬着他头顶敏感的猫耳。

“不要……吗？”

“等等，不要咬……唔……”

猫耳可比人耳要更加敏感，软骨被高热的口腔包住，灵活的舌头描摹着耳廓，甚至模仿身下的动作探进耳洞，色情地舔舐着。

金博洋被他的动作搞得浑身发热，而被无视的身后也蠢蠢欲动了起来，虽然之前的性爱太过激烈难以承受，可是现在的空虚却让他不自觉地扭动起腰来，想要被贯穿，想要被羽生狠狠地抵到深处。

“……想，想要……”

“想要什么？”

羽生恶趣味地亲吻他的后颈，性器几乎都抵在穴口了，然而就是不进去，只是在口部打旋，稍微往里面送一点，然而在金博洋挺腰后退前又快速抽出，好几次甚至险些碾到前列腺，然而就是不肯给他痛快，一定要他亲口说出来。

金博洋被欺负地眼泪都要流出来了，红着眼睛回头看他，漂亮的尾巴试探着去缠羽生的阴茎，拉扯着想要往穴口送。

“不行，天天要说出来哦，不然我不知道天天要什么。”

“想要羽生你，要你，”金博洋咬了咬唇，低声说完剩下的话，“想要你进来。”

“乖孩子。”

知道这就是金博洋的极限了，羽生也不再折磨两人，举起性器贯穿了他，金博洋的生理泪水一下子就被逼了出来，轻叫一声，再次攀上快感的高峰。

不再逗弄他，羽生掐着金博洋的大腿一下下碾入，高潮的内壁用力收缩着套紧了他的阴茎，软肉张大了嘴想要将巨物吞咽下去。在这样的挑逗面前，羽生结弦也难以控制自己，他将金博洋抱在了怀里，下体又深又快的冲刺着，恨不得要把他揉进身体里。金博洋被逼在高潮上下都下不来，他从没想过会被人进入的如此深，双腿跪得几乎都失去了知觉，然而即便如此，还能感觉到两腿间灼热巨物的进出，后穴滚烫得近乎融化，只能感受到羽生的性器在自己的身体内不知疲倦的进出。

羽生抓住金博洋的手，按在他的腹部，喘息着压低了声线：

“天天，能感受到我吗。”

金博洋的掌心被重重压在自己的皮肤上，然而他却仿佛真的感觉到身体内的冲撞顺着肌肉传导出来，就好像羽生的阴茎几乎是抵在他手上顶弄，进入，挤压，旋转，抽出，这种强烈的感官刺激让他浑身发软，神魂颠倒。他的后背能够感受到羽生皮肤的温度，这让他觉得自己就像是被羽生握在掌心玩弄一般，后穴不由得一阵收紧。

羽生结弦被他的身体引诱的几乎要射出来，然而他只是咬住因为快感乱晃的尾巴，嗅闻到上面黏腻甜美的味道，弄得他顾不上节奏，抵着金博洋的屁股用力抽送。

“啊啊……不行……啊……羽……啊哈……”

感觉到体内的性器居然更粗壮了，金博洋哭叫着扭腰想要逃离，却被羽生狠狠地打了屁股，敏感的臀部狠狠地夹着羽生的性器，只换来身后人更加无情的抽插。金博洋被他操得神志昏迷，只能任由羽生的性器将自己流水的后穴喂得满满当当的，溢出的体液都被他的分身堵在肠道内，肚子沉甸甸地接受着那人的深入猛出，连挣扎的力气都没有了。他被羽生压在床铺上冲撞，原本处于不应期的阴茎在柔软的面料上摩擦着，再次立了起来，然而他已经无暇去顾及自己，只能紧紧抓着枕头，任由快感一波波地将他淹没，张大双腿方便羽生的进入。

金博洋哽咽着坐在羽生的怀里，这样的姿势让他毫无保留地吞下了羽生巨大的性器，窄小的肠壁被满满地撑开，交合时的液体从两人紧紧相连的部位不断嘀嗒着落进被褥。。他浑身都是羽生亲吻和舔舐的痕迹，尾巴和耳朵都被人握在掌心玩弄着，能够在冰场上跳出四周的双腿此时也只是无力地环绕着羽生精瘦的腰，后穴被火热的阴茎一再的摩挲引发出惊人的高温，他哭叫着求饶得到的只有羽生毫不怜惜的顶弄。

“太多了，羽生……不要了，我不要……啊……”

“天天说可不作数哦。”

羽生含住他红艳艳的小舌头，尽情在这具纯白的身体上留下自己的印记，他碾揉着敏感的猫尾根部，逼迫金博洋更紧地吮吸着他的分身。他认真地看着金博洋的表情——小家伙肯定没意识到自己现在的表情多么诱人，既有不识世事的天真，又有被情潮淹没的性感，虽然嘴上哭叫着说不要了，然而后穴却诚实地又吸又含，生怕他会离开。

而这样的金博洋，是属于他一个人的。

满足感和占有欲充满了羽生，他紧紧抱着金博洋，掐着让他爱不释手的腰抽插起来，最后终于在金博洋的深处用自己的精液填满了他。

 

“唔……”

这一场激烈的性爱下来，金博洋浑身酸痛，连手指都抬不起来了，只能侧躺着清晰感受到后穴不断有液体流出。

“没有了哦。”羽生一边低头亲吻他，一边抚摸他的头发。

“嗯……什么？”

金博洋眼睛都睁不开了，撒娇着说明天起来再洗，却被羽生抱进浴室放进了温热的水中，他干脆地张大腿，靠着浴缸任由羽生清理他还留在身体里的体液，睡意涌了上来，连招呼都没打就陷入了梦乡。

羽生帮他清理干净后，一抬头正对着就是金博洋没心没肺的天真睡颜，不禁笑出了声，他看着自己已经没有耳朵和尾巴的小猫咪，凑过去亲亲他的脸。

“睡吧，我的小猫咪。”

 

END


End file.
